


good girl

by tobioufish (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cinnamon Roll Kageyama Tobio, F/F, Female Characters, Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Sugawara Koushi, Fingerfucking, Genderbent Characters, Grinding, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Sex, Pet Names, SINnamon roll, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Shy Sugawara Koushi, Smut, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Sugawara Koushi, Top Sugawara Koushi, Vaginal Fingering, and many others - Freeform, humping, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tobioufish
Summary: fem!sugakage smut basically- fingering- thigh riding- aged up characters- pet namesoh yes ;)^that was a little creepy i know but it’s okay
Relationships: Fem Kageyama Tobio/Fem Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	good girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second Haikyuu fanfic and my first time writing smut! Hope you like it!
> 
> :)
> 
> their names as girls are:  
> sugawara kaori and kageyama tomiko  
> Ages: Suga=21 Kags=19 
> 
> Oh well, i’m not very good at writing smut but i tried lol

. . . . .

The two girlfriends stood in the hallway near Kaori's bedroom in her cozy apartment. Well, they didn't simply stand there. Their tongues were firmly, but delicately pressed together in a hot, slow, sensual kiss and they gasped against each other's lips. Tomiko softy sighed into their kiss as the two girls pressed their bodies close together. Kaori's leg was in between Tomiko's and was gently pressing against her clothed vulva through thin, black athletic shorts that showed off her plump, nicely shaped bum (well, Suga thought so anyways). Suga gently led Kageyama into her warm bedroom.

"Is this okay, Tomi-chan?" She smiled.

Tomiko got flustered. Her face flushed as she looked down and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah!" She said a little too loudly, still blushing and shy.

Kaori smiles brightly and threw the blankets off the bed, which prompted a bewildered look from Tomiko. She explained that it was so they didn't have to change the blankets later and only the bedsheet.

She knew from an experience or two that Tomiko would only occasionally squirt, but was always tremendously wet and her pussy always dripped with that slick, clear fluid whenever they would have sex.

The older girl just guided Tomiko to sit down and tilted the younger girl's head up gently so that their eyes met. She slid a hand through Tomiko's fine, long, silky, ebony hair and pressed their soft, plump lips together in a closed mouth kiss before slipping her hand down to gently rub at Tomiko's clothed crotch.

Tomiko pulled away from the kiss and asked, "C-can I touch too, Kaori?"

Suga nodded and gently grabbed her wrist to lead Tomiko's hand down to her breasts.

"Is this where you want to touch, Tomiko-chan?" She said, still rubbing Tomiko's sensitive clit through her clothes.

"Yeah, a-and can I touch there too- _ah_?" She said, gesturing towards Kaori's clothed pussy.

Suga blushed and nodded, tucking a couple of thick, wavy strands of long silver hair behind her ear. She once again turned Kageyama's face toward hers with her hand and continued kissing her. She felt her younger girlfriend's fingers gently slipping under her shirt and sports bra to circle her pale pink nipples and let out a soft moan. Tomiko's hands wandered downwards and started to press against her clit through her clothes.

She teasingly dipped her fingers past the waistband of Tomiko's underwear. Tomiko broke from their kiss and let her head fall forward onto Suga's shoulder. She let out a small whine of pleasure.

"This good, baby?" Suga asked.

"Yeah. _More_?"

Kageyama moved her hands to start unbuttoning Kaori's uniform shirt while Kaori had already made quick work of removing Tomiko's gym shirt and sports bra. They then removed Kaori's uniform skirt and Tomiko's soft athletic shorts. Kaori gently slipped the soft material of Tomiko's underwear down her thighs and onto the floor before removing her own. Once they got completely undressed, Kaori moved from her position in front of Tomiko to sit down behind the younger girl so that Tomiko's back pressed against her chest and her own back rested on the headboard.

Kaori gently pushed Tomiko to lay her head down in the crook of her neck. Then, she started rubbing firmly at Tomiko's delicate clit again.

" _Ohh_ ~" Kaori sighed as she felt Tomiko's back rub against her sensitive nipples.

She pressed her flat palm against Tomiko's mound and rubbed firmly. Her fingers trailed downwards and they pressed and massaged Tomiko's tiny, dripping slit with three fingers.

Tomiko let out a quiet moan at the pressure on her wet hole. Her juices were slowly leaking onto Kaori's hand.

Kaori rubbed her pussy with a whole hand so that most of her fingers were coated in Tomiko's slick. She brought three fingers up to Tomiko's mouth and asked her to suck.

Once her fingers were wet, she let them wander back to Tomiko's dripping hole. Suga gently and slowly slipped her middle finger into Tomiko. She gently curled her finger and thrusted it in and out shallowly a couple of times, sliding and pressing against a Tomiko's slowly-relaxing, tight walls. Tomiko's juices squelched around her long, slim fingers.

Within a minute or two, Tomiko was already whining for more, " _a-ahh_ , Kaori _please_ ," she said, thrusting her hips towards the hand giving her pleasure.

Kaori slipped her solitary finger out of Tomiko's pussy and Tomiko whined at first, but then she stopped when Kaori started pressing back into her leaking hole slowly with two fingers, the middle and ring fingers.

Tomiko gasped and started breathing harder, enjoying the slight stretching sensation she felt for this.

"Wow, Tomiko you are _such_ a good girl," Kaori said, "taking my fingers so well~."

Suga had barely slid her fingers in, just until before her second knuckle but not quite deep enough to be able to touch Tomiko's g-spot. Then she stopped pushing them in.

"Aa- _ahh_ \- Kaoriiii~" Tomiko moaned. She tried to shove her hips down onto Kaori's fingers and rolled them to try and get more of her fingers inside.

She grabbed Kaori's wrist and wiggled it around to try and physically push the fingers deeper, but Kaori held strong.

"Please? More- _ahhh_!" Kageyama cried out as Kaori pushed in just the slightest bit further and gently curled her fingers. Kaori rubbed against a spot inside her that made her stomach clench and pussy throb with pleasure. A large portion of wetness uncontrollably flooded out of Tomiko's overflowing hole. Kaori didn't move her hand, other than to press harder on the spot, denying Tomiko complete relief from her arousal. Tomiko whined breathily and started letting out more quiet, little moans.

Kaori smirked discreetly and pressed and slid her fingertips harder and harder against that spot until Tomiko was whining for release.

"Oh, _ohhhhh please_ , Kaori-a- _ahhh_ I need mo- _Oooooore_ "

More sticky wetness slipped out of the full hole.

Suga slid her fingers from one hand out of Tomiko's hole and up to put pressure on her lower stomach and used the other hand to gently squeeze one of Tomiko's petite breasts.

Tomiko almost sobbed in frustration because of the sudden lack of sensation directly on her pussy. Kaori slid the hand that was playing with Tomiko's breast up to rub against the pale skin of her elegant neck.

Tomiko gasped at the ticklish sensation, and tried to arch up so she could attract Suga's hands back down to her pussy, where she wanted them to be.

" _Sugaaaah_!~"

Kaori gently kissed along Tomiko's jaw and whispered, "Do you want my fingers again, _my good girl_?"

Tomiko nodded and Kaori started to slide her hands back downwards, but just as she was about to touch Tomiko's shaved vulva, she moved her hand down to her inner thigh instead. She squeezed Tomiko's sensitive, soft thigh with one hand while the other hand slid back up and rested on the place where the shoulder met the neck.

"K-kaori-san _pleeeease_ touch me there~" Tomiko whined, but Kaori kept teasing her.

"Touch _where_ , babe?"

"I w-want umm, your uhh, fingers back in my h-he-hole. Please?"

Kaori moved her palm to rub against Tomiko's pussy, spreading her wetness around. She slid her fingers to rest over Tomi's dripping slit when Tomiko looked at her with big, blue, pleading eyes, and got her fingers wet again before slipping two of them into the flooded hole.

" _Mmmh_ ~" Tomiko moaned as her hips jerked up into the touch and her legs trembled.

Kaori thrusted and wiggled her two long, callused fingers upwards repetitively to stimulate Tomiko's hyper-sensitive g-spot. Tomiko gasped and moaned, tears of pleasure filling her eyes and head falling backwards to rest against Suga's sturdy shoulder.

Kaori sneakily scissored her fingers inside the hole, eliciting a startled moan from Tomiko. She pushed a third finger into Tomiko's hole, it slid in smoothly due to the stretching, and started thrusting them in earnest, fingers rubbing and pressing on her g-spot and plunging deeper on every slide.

"You're so _pretty_ , baby, so _slutty_ just for me, right?" Kaori whispered against Tomiko's ear.

Her palm rubbed against Tomiko's clit as she kept thrusting her long fingers in and out of Tomiko's leaking hole. Tomiko squirmed around in Kaori’s embrace.

“Hold still, baby, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Tomiko started whimpering and moaning, " _Ahh_ , Kaori-san, I'm gonna- gonna- _ahhh_ come~!"

" _Yeah, baby_? Gonna _come_ on my fingers? I _want_ you to _come on my fingers_ like a good girl, can you do that?"

"Yeah! _Ahh_! _yesyesyesyes- hnng_!"

Kaori started to move her fingers faster and pressed harder on Tomiko's g-spot and clitoris. Then she started tapping her fingers against Tomiko's g-spot and occasionally rubbed against it. Hard.

" _Aaaahh_ yes, yes!"

" _That's_ a good girl. Come on, babe, _come for me_ , please?"

Kaori mouthed at Tomiko's pale neck.

"Kaori _a-aaahhh-hmm_! _Coming_ \- I'm c-c- _aaaaahh_!"

Tomiko's juices gushed like a river and leaked out of her clenching pussy and all over Kaori's hand and the bedsheets below them as she sobbed at the sensation of orgasming.

" _Such_ a good job, babe. You really were a _good girl_ for me, huh?"

Kaori rubbed and fingered Tomiko's throbbing pussy tenderly through her orgasm and let Tomiko gently grind her wet pussy down on the hand.

She let Tomiko's breathing calm down before pulling her into another position where Kaori lay on her back, thighs spread apart, while Tomiko lay on top of her. One of Kaori's thighs was pressing against Tomiko's pussy and one of Tomiko's legs pressed against Kaori's.

Suga grabbed Tomiko's ass and guided her to move her hips downwards so that their legs slid against each other's pussies.

They continued to move against one another until both of them were gasping and whimpering from the pleasure of their thighs, toned and thick from volleyball, pressing against each other.

Tomiko slid a sneaky hand up to play with one of Suga's fairly ample breasts. Kaori moaned and slid her hand down Tomiko's back and down past her ass to play with her wet hole with three fingers again. She pressed them down on the hole, not quite penetrating.

" _Ahhhh_ , baby— so _goodd_ -aaah." Kaori moaned.

Tomiko just whined and pressed herself down harder on Kaori's smooth leg.

They slid against each other faster and faster and both moaned with relief as they reached their climaxes and leaked slick fluids all over each other and the bedsheets. They gently moved against each other through their orgasms.

Tomiko slumped against Kaori and pressed her flushed face into Kaori's neck.

"Was it good?" Suga asked.

"Yeah," Tomiko answered sleepily, starting to doze off.

"Ehh?! Tomiko-chan! Don't fall asleep now, we need to clean up!"

"Ughfhhh," Tomiko groaned but sat up.

Kaori gently pressed both their lips together in a chaste kiss before leading Tomiko by her hand to the washroom. After they wiped themselves down with a towel, they quickly changed the wet bedsheets, glad that they threw the comforter onto the floor before they had sex.

Tomiko put on one of Kaori's oversized shirts and a pair of her underwear and Kaori changed into a pair of shorts and a large tee shirt.

They lay down together in Suga's bed, Tomiko's head rested on her girlfriend's collarbone and she breathed in her soothing scent.

Kaori pushed her nose into Tomiko's long, silky black hair and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want me to write anything in particular, please tell me i’m so bored at home and i need inspiration ahahaha
> 
> thanks!


End file.
